Season 6 Bonus: Beast Boy's date
by n4m4w45
Summary: I didn't want to go too long without something every once in a while, so, like Season 6 Teaser, this is a little   piece that doesn't really matter in the whole scheme of things, but you might like. This is based on a true story!


Season 6 Bonus

Beast Boy's date

Hey guys! I have a little update and a little one shot for you!

OK, so here's the update!

You may or may not know that I haven't put up anything all Summer because the monitor to my computer broke.

I've been looking all Summer for a good replacement (You know, a cheap one?), but alas, my search was in vain.

However, All hope is not lost!

I will be getting my own laptop soon, and with it, the second half of Teen Titans Season 6, the rest of Spectacular Spider-Man season 3, and my latest project,

Avatar the Last Airbender: Book 4!

I know its been a long time, and thank you for waiting for me.

Now here is a little Season 6 bonus, taking place between episode 2 and episode 3.

It is based on a true event, between me and my own girlfriend!

So, yeah. Here we go!

…

…

…

The school bell rang. Sarah jumped out of her desk. She put a few things into her locker, and ran out the door.

"Sarah, where are you-?" Sarah's friends had barely stepped out of class!

"Can't talk! I'll be late!" And with that, Sarah bolted across the street to the city park.

"Honestly, that girl is going to get herself into trouble someday.." Sarah's friend said to the other.

…

By the time Sarah got to the bench she was to meet her boyfriend, she was only one minute late!

…But he wasn't there yet. So, happy that she got there before him, she sat down on the park bench, and waited.

…

Half an hour later, She began to be restless. She took her book out of her backpack and was about to continue from Chapter 12, when her phone rang.

"Terr-Oh! Dang it! Sorry. Let me start over," Sarah sighed at his mistake, but giggled at his "Save."

"Sarah, I'm so sorry I'm not there yet! I was about to step out the door when Cyborg said I had dish duty!"

Sarah became a little depressed at this. She knew how many dishes the Teen Titans could use up. He wouldn't be done for a while.

"Oh…Its okay, I guess….Just come right after that! I told my mom I'd be home by 5:00." She glanced at the time. It was 4:00. Maybe they'd see each other for about half an hour…

Beast Boy then replied, "Yeah. I'll be there right after that! I promise! I'll see you soon!"

...

On Beast Boy's side of the day, things were not going well. He sped through every dish, but it just didn't seem like they were going to get clean!

Cyborg walked in with all his dishes from his room.

"Here you go, BB!" He plopped them in the water. At this, Beast Boy gave a lion's glare to Cyborg.

"Whoah! Sorry dude, I know it's a lot, but not anymore than usual. What are you in a hurry for, anyway?"

Beast Boy answered him, as he sped through the dishes, now at cheetah speed.

"I've got a date with Sarah!"

…

An hour and a half later, Sarah finished her book, which she was happy about, but she wanted Beast Boy to just get here! What was going on?

She was half way through her math homework when her phone rang again.

"SARAH!" Sarah pulled the phone away from her ear. It was really loud, and she could hear explosions.

Raising her voice, she asked, "Beast Boy, what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry I'm not there yet! Cinderblock came back into town, and I had to help the others with him! I'm so sorry I couldn't see you-"

"Beast Boy, its okay! I called my mom. I told her I won't be home until 7:00," She looked at the time again. It was 5:30. "Just go and win the fight!"

"THANKS SARAH! I'M SO SORRY! WHOAH!" Sarah could here Cyborg's metal scraping against Cinderblock's body. She could also hear Robin barking out commands. She said, "Beast Boy, I'm gonna let you go now…"

"'K! BE THERE SOON THEN!" He hung up.

…

After Beast Boy hung up, He transformed into a gorilla, and began to attack Cinderblock again.

…

They had Cinderblock defeated in half an hour, and Beast Boy looked at the time. It was 6:00.

"Okay guys, I'm gonna head down to the park now…."

"Where do you think you're going?" Raven asked, bluntly.

"Uh…I kinda just said…the park….Why?" Beast Boy's mind snapped. Did he have to do something else?

Robin walked up to him. "We have our excercising regimen to do…right now." Robin was a little annoyed with Beast Boy.

"Uh, can't it wait? Listen, Sarah's been waiting a while, and-"

"No, Beast Boy!"

"Listen , I'm sorry, But I've gotta-"

"What's more important, Beast Boy? The Team, or her?" Robin knew dating outside the team would bring this. He didn't want to be doing this with Beast Boy, but it had to be said.

Beast Boy's ears drooped. "…Fine."

…

At 6:55, Sarah had finished all her homework and studying for tests in the next 2 weeks. She was almost fed up with waiting, when her phone rang again.

"Sarah, I'm so sorry! But I've got the exercising thing going, and that lasts a while, and, and, and, I'm…so sorry!"

"Beast Boy! It's okay!" She said, biting her lip. "It's okay. I called my mom. I'm going home at 8:00." She looked at the clock again. He had an hour.

"Sarah, you shouldn't be waiting for me this long! Go home!"

"No. Not until I've seen you."

Beast Boy melted at this. "Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

…

Beast Boy was almost done with his duties. He'd be done _by_ 8:00. He sighed. There was no way. But he would still go. He worked as hard as he could. At 7:30, he called Sarah again. It took him to the message. He sighed, then tried to act cheerful.

"Hey, Sarah, It's me. I'll be done by 8, and be there by 8:15! I'm gonna come, but If you're already home, that's okay! I'm so sorry that I'm so late!"

He hung up and sighed again. She hadn't picked up because she was mad…He knew it!

As he finished exercising, he vented his anger on how late he was, how Sarah was mad at him, and the rift in his team.

When he was finally done, it was five minutes till 8:00. He hopped out of the exercise room, only to bump into Robin.

"Robin! I'm done, can I PLEASE go now?" Beast Boy was on his knees, nose running, teary eyed.

Robin helped him up. "Yeah. Go. I'm sorry, Beast Boy. I over reacted," Robin shifted his feet. He didn't like to be wrong, Still, he had to make things right. "I over reacted, but I know what its like to have a girlfriend. You should go to her. I'll try to understand better in the months to come."

Beast Boy, happy that Robin wasn't mad at him anymore, bolted from the room, opened the window and flew as a dove to the park.

Robin looked out the window and watched the green bird fly away. He smiled, then went to go find Starfire.

…

Beast Boy, in human form, ran to the bench they were going to meet at. All he had to do was go over the hill, and he'd be there.

Walking now, he whispered to himself, "She won't be there…"

When he reached the top he looked to the bench and saw….

Sarah. Waiting still, she had fallen asleep on the bench.

Beast Boy's plan was to go over and sit there until she woke up, but his reaction had other plans.

"SARAH!"

Sarah woke with a jerk. "Erhm…Beast Boy?" She said groggily.

"Man, I can't believe you stayed! You waited this long?"

"Are you kidding, Today was the best day of my life!"

Beast Boy couldn't believe that, but she was telling the truth. Maybe it was her book. Or maybe…

Happy that they were together at last, the two came together and hugged each other. They then sat on the bench, and hugged again. Beast Boy kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you…" They hugged again.

"Hmm...," Sarah sighed, content. "This is why I stayed…"

I'll have Episode 6 for you guys as soon as I can!

In the mean time, I'm thinking about making an "official" website for my work, where I would put up blogs, or "Commentaries" for my episodes. Hopefully, it'd also where you, my ever growing fan base, could chat.

I'm not sure if I will or even can do this, but what do you guys think?

Anyway, I hoped you liked this! Please review! I'll seeya guys soon!


End file.
